


Raindrops (Keep Falling on My Head)

by seungsols



Series: Books, Beer, and Bachelor Degrees [14]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 10:19:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6150379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungsols/pseuds/seungsols
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s raining outside, Mingyu hates getting wet, and Jihoon is the only one with an umbrella.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raindrops (Keep Falling on My Head)

“Fuck,” Mingyu groaned to himself as he exited class and grabbed his earphones in his jacket pockets only to discover that they’ve been tangled up going every which way, making him extremely frustrated. 

He swerved passed his classmates as they exited the classroom from their two in the afternoon lecture as he made his way to the couches nearby, putting his bag down so he can untangle the fucking earphones so he can listen to his music in peace.

He felt the draft breeze in as students and professors moved in and out of the building since the door was right at the corner and he noted that it was a bit chillier than usual. After his earphones were free, he placed one in his ear (the left one, preferably) and slung his backpack onto his right shoulder before he slid his left arm into the other side. 

Mingyu noticed how everyone coming from the outside pulled their hoods off of their heads, leaving a trail of drips onto the floor. Some began to close their umbrellas and shake the excess water off before wiping their feet and proceeding to their classroom. Along with the cautiously yellow ‘wet floor’ sign, this could only mean one thing.

Hoping that his gut wasn’t correct, he was drastically disappointed that he was. It was heavily pouring outside. (“Raining cats and dogs,” as his english professor would remind him.) He grunted to himself and mentally slapped himself upside the head. Out of all days that the weather forecast on his phone was right, it had to be today.

Normally, whenever the weather declared it was to precipitate in the vicinity, Mingyu was heavily prepared as he hated getting wet. Nine times out of ten, it never rained and he prepared and wore his rain jacket and brought his umbrella out for nothing and looked like a fool walking around campus as if he was ready for an apocalypse. 

That small ten percent where the forecast just happened to be correct was the one day Mingyu decided that, “fuck it, the weather is always wrong, I don’t need to listen to them.” What a terrible and stupid decision.

He stood by the door, constantly moving left and right as people kept entering the facility with their rain exposed clothing that upset Mingyu every time a raindrop landed on his jacket. Although he had a protective layer on his upper body, it was the only coat that had to hood attached to it, leaving him at risk to get his hair wet.

Mingyu knew he could just run it but, really, who was he kidding? If his roommates, Wonwoo and Seokmin, were with him right now, they’d ditch his cowardly ass and would have left him by himself to wait for the storm to stop, which seemed like it never would.

He heard someone approaching the door groan in the same tone that he did. Glancing over, Mingyu saw Jihoon. They were in the same class period prior to the discovery of the storm outside, but Mingyu thought that the other was already walking outside already.

“It’s finally raining?” Jihoon asked, directing his question to Mingyu since they were the only two standing by the door.

With a cough, the taller one nodded. “Y-yeah… seems like it’s been raining since we were in class.”

“Well… this sucks.” Kneeling down, taking off his backpack, Jihoon zipped open his bag and pulled out an umbrella, or the saviour of the day as Mingyu’s eyes widened at the item. Jihoon zipped his bag and slung it over his jacket after he put it on, pulling the hood over his head as he was about to head outside.

His own mumbling about how he hated the unpredictable weather stopped when he felt a tug at his arm. Ordinarily, Jihoon would have shrugged the tug off of him, but he decided to turn around and was surprised to see the helpless expression on Mingyu’s baked red face. “H-how big is your umbrella?” Mingyu asked.

“Uh…” Jihoon blinked as he looked down at his hand and examined the umbrella. “Well, it’s average-sized-”

“Where are you headed?”

“Student center. Seungkwan wants notes for Biology.”

“Oh, me too. Wonwoo hyung said he found the perfect beanie and wanted to show it to me,” he softly chuckled.

Jihoon nodded nonchalantly. “Typical Wonwoo…”

“Do you think I can- uh- share it with you? The umbrella, I mean.”

Expecting the worse, Mingyu was planning on ways Jihoon would either deny him, smack him, or, worse, just leave him in the building as he walks away. Hearing the words out of Jihoon’s mouth was certainly surprising that Mingyu asked Jihoon to repeat himself.

“I said you can share my umbrella with me.”

Ecstatically thankful, the two headed out of the building. Jihoon opened the umbrella and held it up and out, high enough so that Mingyu could comfortably stand underneath. Their arms were touching, which was a bit different to Jihoon who isn’t familiar with skinship, but Mingyu didn’t mind as long as he was dry while they walked in the rain.

As they walked out of the liberal arts building to the student center, a five minute walk, Mingyu couldn’t help but grunt silently whenever the umbrella hit the top of his head. Harshly. Jihoon’s hand gripped the umbrella tightly due to the harsh winds, but his arm was growing tired quickly since it was elevated higher than usual and required more muscle.

“I can hold it for you,” Mingyu offered.

“I got it. Thanks.”

No, I just want you to stop hitting my head, Mingyu thought. He shook his head. Maybe he can just deal with it. But the metal rods kept smacking the top of his head, making him less than thrilled even though he was completely dry. 

As they stopped at the crosswalk, Mingyu did the impossible and gripped onto the handle of the umbrella right above Jihoon’s hand. Jihoon blinked at the sudden gesture and looked up at his tall friend who smiled back at him nervously. “Your arm must hurt. Really, let me hold it.”

Blinking at the sudden benevolent body language, Jihoon slowly nodded as he loosened his grip before putting his arm by his side. He sighed in relief as he rolled his shoulder back so that his arm could finally rest. “Thanks.”

They continued their walk. Two minutes away as they noticed that the clouds that were blocking the sun were causing it to become darker than usual as the street lamps began to light up. Unknowingly, Jihoon scooted closer to Mingyu. Realizing his action he blushed to himself.

“S-sorry.”

“Scared?”

Jihoon tried to keep his composure. “I don’t like walking in the dark.”

No words were said afterward, but Mingyu could tell how anxious Jihoon was the way he slowly gripped onto his arm. “Well, don’t worry. I’m here.” He gave a small, sincere smile when Jihoon looked up at him and was pleasantly surprised when Jihoon returned the gesture.

They arrived at the center without getting wet. (Besides their shoes at the verge of drowning in the puddle right outside of the doors. Jihoon made a mental note to never take the back entrance when it was storming.) Mingyu shook the umbrella off to the side as he closed it and handed it back to Jihoon with a grin.

“Thanks. It means a lot.”

“No problem,” Jihoon hummed as he cleaned his feet on the mat.

They’ve been friends for about a year, but this was truly the first time they spent quality time together. Just the two of them. Maybe Jihoon wasn’t as bad as people put him out to be. However, that doesn’t stop Mingyu from teasing him.

“Here you go,” Mingyu handed the umbrella to his shorter friend. As Jihoon’s hand reached out, Mingyu’s hand escalated upward, holding the umbrella right above the shorter one’s head.

“Yah!”


End file.
